Fall Into Darkness
by Nakashima Rie
Summary: Apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu tidak akan bisa diubah, meskipun kau telah berusaha keras untuk mengubahnya. Dan hukum karma akan tetap berlaku, bagaimanapun caramu untuk menghindarinya.


Hanya fict gaje yang berasal imajinasi absurd ane.

Naruto tetap punya om Masashi Kishimoto, ane cuma minjem charanya doang.

Maafkan typo yang masih belum insaf mampir ke fict ane.

Enjoy it~

* * *

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Mata emeraldnya bergulir melihat keadaan cafe yang telah ia dirikan sejak ia masih terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran Konoha International University. Saat ini tengah memasuki jam makan siang, wajar jika keadaan cafenya terlihat sangat ramai, apalagi kenikmatan kopi milik cafenya cukup terkenal. Dan itulah yang membuat dokter cantik berambut pink itu berada di cafenya, merindukan rasa kopi Americano yang dibuat Gaara, sang adik kesayangannya yang merangkap menjadi barista.

"Yo nee-chan! Satu Americano eh?" Ujar pria berambut merah itu ketika Sakura meletakkan bokongnya dikursi favoritnya –terpojok dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Hm, dengan Strawberi Cheese cake please?" dan permintaan Sakura di balas dengan acungan jari pertanda 'ok' dari sang barista tampan itu.

Kembali mengedarkan atensinya pada cafe yang bernuansa klasik itu, membuat pikiran Sakura kembali melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

 _Sapaan dari perawat dan beberapa pasien yang melewatinya hanya ia balas dengan senyuman kecil, kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menuju cafetaria rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja untuk memuaskan perutnya yang telah berbunyi akibat dirinya yang selalu melewatkan waktu untuk sarapan._

 _Bayangan tonkatsu hangat melintas dipikirkannya, membuat langkahnya semakin cepat. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika pintu cafetaria memasuki atensinya. Dan dokter muda itu langsung menuju tempat pemesanan makanan sebelum menuju tempat favoritnya ketika melihat kursi kesayangannya yang berada di dekat jendela tidak terisi._

 _Cafetaria rumah sakit Konoha International Hospital yang masih satu yayasan dengan tempatnya berkuliah dulu bisa dibilang sangat lengkap dan nyaman. Berbagai jenis makanan mulai dari makanan jepang hingga western tersedia di buku menunya, lengkap dengan dessert beserta appetizernya. Rasa makanannya yang sangat lezat dan tersedia dalam waktu yang singkat membuat cafetaria rumah sakit ini setara dengan restoran bintang lima yang biasa kakaknya –Sasori kunjungi jika ada pertemuan dengan para kliennya._

 _Dan benar saja, tidak sampai 20 menit menunggu, dihadapannya telah tersedia tonkatsu hangat dan jus strawberi favoritnya, membuat iris hijau daunnya berbinar senang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru._

 _Entah karena terlalu lapar atau karena rasanya yang enak, hidangan dihadapan Sakura telah ludes dalam sekejap, hanya jus strawberinya yang masih tersisa setengah gelas. Perutnya yang semula kosong kini terasa penuh, membuat Sakura enggan beranjak dari kursinya, dan memperhatikan pemandangan taman rumah sakit diluar jendela yang diselimuti warna hijau tumbuh-tumbuhan dan sinar matahari yang menyengat, pertanda musim panas._

 _Namun meskipun matahari sedang terik-teriknya, iris hijaunya menangkap seorang –ah tidak, sejoli yang tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Sang wanita berambut semerah darah sedangkan si pria berambut biru dongker –nyaris hitam mencuat kebelakang. Dari gerakan tubuh dua sejoli itu, membuatnya mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Dan pada akhirnya sang wanita beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang pria. Sedangkan si pria tampaknya masih ingin berada di bawah sang mentari, tak mempedulikan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan telah basah oleh keringatnya._

 _Sakura masih memperhatikan si pria itu hingga sang pria memutar kepalanya, dan membuat Sakura terkejut apa yang tengah ia lihat –Uchiha Sasuke– adik mantan pacarnya sekaligus orang yang pernah membuat Sakura mengalami guncangan mental. Dan tak jauh berbeda dari Sakura, si pria tampak terkejut ketika iris hitamnya menangkap sosok Sakura. Dengan cepat –bahkan nyaris berlari, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafetaria, berusaha menghindari pria yang kini telah beranjak dari kursi taman dan menuju ke arahnya._

 _Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak Sakura, si pria –Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri menjulang di koridor yang menghubungkan cafetaria dan taman dengan gedung utama tempat dimana ruangannya berada. Terlambat bagi Sakura untuk menghindar, karena tangan Sasuke berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke sebuah pelukan yang sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam._

 _"Jangan pergi lagi. Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." bisik Sasuke rendah, membuat tubuh Sakura mematung_ _._

 **To Be Continued_**

* * *

Fict iseng akibat lumutan dirumah T^T

Review minna-san? Karena fict ane masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Nakashima Rie.


End file.
